Him's Book
by Derabenu
Summary: summary inside, READ THE SUMMARY. not that much love, so if you want a love story, dont read this one, because this one is more of mystery and tragedy. changes rating to T due to death. but its not a big deal. COMPLETE! i dont own nothing!
1. Book of Evil Spells

_**read the summary, i made some words bold, just read those words it much easier, and it gives you all the important points, or just read the whole thing, your pick, but just read it.**_

_**summary: **when **Him mysteriously leaves** one day **after reviving the boys**, he **doesnt bother to take any of his belongings**, including a **book of evil spells**. **one day** when the **ruff's** and **puff's** are at **battle**, **Boomer** and **Bubbles** end up being **alone**. but when **Bubbles remembers of a trap** Boomer had set up, she **goes all crazy**, **beat**ing **up Boomer** from head to toe. **she was somewhat evil**. But **is this really Bubbles**? or does **Him have something to do with a sudden change in Bubbles personality? **this **story** is **more of a mystery solving** **than** it is of **love**, but there is **some love in it**, and **there is death**. please **enjoy** the story_

"Ready boys?!?" Brick, the leader of the rowdyruff boys, asked.

"Ready!" the other 2 ruffs said, Boomer and Butch.

"Charge!" Brick said, charging at his counterpart ,Blossom.

"Lets get em'!" Blossom said, the leader of the powerpuff girls.

It was just mere seconds before each puff and ruff collided into their counterpart.

Townsville, suddenly went silent. A bright light, covering all of Townsville. All the citizens saw them fly in different directions. Not knowing who was who.

"where are the powerpuff girls?!?" exclaimed the mayor, bringing back all sound to Townsville.

Meanwhile,

Bubbles was thrown into a building.

"ow…" she said, getting out of the building.

Her counterpart, Boomer, was not only the 'not so smart' one out of the group, but he was also the one to mess things up.

There for, when he hit Bubbles, he didn't let go.

He was on top of Bubbles, passed out.

His counterpart, Bubbles, was the joy and laughter of the 3 girls, and her being nice, didn't want to fight Boomer, in stead she wanted to help him

"Boomer?" she said leaning down on him.

He responded by punching Bubbles in the face, hard.

Bubbles was sent back flying, due to the power of the ruff's punch.

Boomer, now back to reality, realized he punched someone, not just anyone but Bubbles. He quickly got up, and flew after her.

Bubbles landed on the ground. Boomer descended to where she was.

"im sorry." he said kneeling down, reaching out his hand for her to grab.

She took it, and got up.

"I hope this makes you feel better." he said.

Gently kissing her forehead.

Bubbles was surprised at his reaction. She couldn't believe that Boomer cared for what he did to her.

Blossom always told her that, "even though a villian seems as nice as can be, its never true."

Bubbles didn't know if Boomer was helping her, or leading her into a trap.

She didn't want to listen to what Blossom told her, because right there, she felt as if it was Boomer.

Not the rowdy ruff boy she knew, but the Boomer she wanted to know.

"whats wrong?" Boomer said, noticing she was thinking something.

"why are you helping me?" Bubbles responded.

"because, I don't like to hurt girls, especially you, Bubbles." Boomer said.

Bubbles felt, loved, she felt it more from him then she did from her sisters. But then, Bubbles remembered the time when Boomer told her he didn't like to hurt her, it was all a trap.

_Flashback: Bubbles POV_

"_Bubbles, I don't like to see you hurt." Boomer said, while helping Bubbles up._

_She was hit very very hard by Butch._

_"I am alright, Boomer." she said._

_"okay, I'm just making sure. Did you wanna walk with me to the beach?" Boomer said._

_"sure, but-" Bubbles stopped talking when she noticed that, her sisters nor his brothers were around._

_"so..are you coming or not?" Boomer asked looking back at Bubbles._

_Bubbles went walking towards him. When they arrived at the beach, she saw 2 shadows._

_One had cap._

_"Brick.." Bubbles said to herself._

_She finally realized that Boomer lead her into a trap._

_She was about to fly, but Butch grabbed her from behind._

_"your not going anywhere powderpuff!" Butch said, holding her in a tight grip._

_Then her sisters came to the rescue._

_Buttercup punched Butch right in his stomach, not only knocking the air out of him, but also releasing Bubbles._

_Bubbles fell to the ground. She got up, trembling with fear._

_She saw a shadow over lap her own. She slowly looked up scared of whom she will see. "sweet dreams!" said Brick before punching her in her face. She blacked out._

_End of flashback_

After remembering this. Bubbles felt anger in her.

She pushed Boomer with force. "don't ever help me again!" she said screaming at him.

Boomer's eyes widened, he was now a bit scared by Bubbles reaction.

"Bubbles, what are you talking about?" Boomer asked, he then realized he had asked a stupid question.

"what Boomer! You don't remember what you did to me!?" Bubbles said screaming.

She had so much anger in her that she took it all out on Boomer. She started punching and kicking him. Boomer had never seen this kind of Bubbles before, and neither did Bubbles herself. When Bubbles soon realized that she had beaten up Boomer so badly that he was curled up into a ball with his eyes closed, afraid that Bubbles would kill him right then and there.

"Boomer…this wasn't a trap…was it?" Bubbles said.

She was back to her original personality.

Boomer got up, he was almost a head taller than her.

"your F***** bipolar!" he said before punching Bubbles_._

Boomer was angry now, more angry than Bubbles had been. Bubbles didn't know of such language from a 10 year old, she herself had never said such a bad word in her life.

"Boomer wait!" Bubbles said.

Boomer's fist was centimeters away from her face.

"what?!?" Boomer said.

"Please Boomer im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought this was another one of those traps, an ambush." Bubbles said.

"what the heck are you talking about?!? Oh…" Boomer said.

Remembering of that time he led Bubbles into a trap.

He had no idea that his brothers were even watching him. He was just as surprised as Bubbles was.

"well, you beat me up, and im bleeding from my lip, you should have asked before going all crazy on me." Boomer said backing away from Bubbles.

"well, I didn't want to look stupid and just ask you if this was trap and knowing you, I could careless if I ask or not." Bubbles said.

She got up and was about to fly back, forgetting this whole thing.

But Boomer caught her leg.

"we don't speak of this ever to anyone, agreed?" Boomer asked.

"agreed, now let go of me." Bubbles said.

He let go of Bubbles and she flew off.

He was still, stunned at Bubbles reaction. He always knew her as happy and always smiling. she went all crazy for the first time.

Bubbles was never like that.

If she had to beat up anyone or anything, she wouldn't. that just wasn't like her.

Boomer kept thinking of why all of a sudden she had a sudden change of personality. He thought back to when he led her to the trap.

_Flashback: Boomer's POV_

"_Buttercup let go of me!" Boomer said as Buttercup held him back._

_"that would be the last thing I ever do tough boy!" Buttercup said._

_Boomer tried to get out of her tight grip. He looked all around for Bubbles, he saw she was on the ground._

_Then he saw Brick walk over to her, Bubbles slowly picked up her head._

_Boomer saw Brick say something, but couldn't really hear him._

_Then Brick punched Bubbles in the face then dragged her behind a tree._

_He didn't come out until several hours later._

_When they finally stopped fighting, and Buttercup finally left. Boomer went behind the tree, Bubbles was still there, her sisters forgot about her._

_"Bubbles are you okay?" Boomer asked._

_Bubbles looked up at him,_

_he saw pure evil in her eyes,_

_then it went away._

_"yeah im okay, I gotta go home." she said before getting up and flying away._

_She just flew away like if nothing had happened. She just flew.._

_End of flashback.._

Boomer remembered how evil her eyes where.

Full of hatred, and just evil.

He got home, well you wouldn't really call it home, it was a cave the boys found when they were revived by Him.

Him didn't live there anymore, he had just mysteriously left one day, and never came back, leaving the boys to live on their own.

Boomer went inside the cave, still thinking about Bubbles sudden change.

He went to his room, and collapsed on his bed.

He was bleeding all over the place.

His mouth, his arms, legs, shoulders, chest, Bubbles had beaten him up really bad.

Boomer remembered that, the last person she was with before her sudden change of personality was…

"Brick.." Boomer said to himself.

He quickly got up and went into Brick's room.

Since he wasn't there yet, he was able to look around his room.

Boomer had heard of Him having a book full of spells, evil spells.

When Him mysteriously left, he left without taking any of his stuff.

So when the boys found out he wasn't coming back, they just got rid of all Him's stuff.

Everything, except for one book.

A book that Brick choose to keep for himself.

Boomer looked for that book, hoping that it was indeed the book of spells, he wasn't so sure because he never saw the title or any detail on the book.

It was hopeless.

He had made Brick's room a mess, and didn't find anything.

He went back to his room, not bothering to clean up the mess he made.

He thought about where that book could possibly be.

He was thinking back to the day they took out all of Him's stuff, including giving that book to Brick.

_Flashback: Boomer's POV_

"_so… Him really did leave…didn't he?" Boomer asked his brothers, while they threw out all of Him's belongings._

_"yes he did, now help us throw all this worthless junk away." Brick said._

_"oh cool look!" Butch said, holding a book._

_Boomer was spacing out, worried that with Him gone that they wouldn't be able to make it on their own._

_They were only 10 years old, not old enough to live by themselves._

_"cool, give me that!" Brick said, snatching the book from Butch's hand._

_"I found it, so I keep it!" Butch said, trying to retrieve the book from Brick's hand._

_"I'm the leader, so I get to keep it!" Brick said, holding the book up high in the air, bringing it higher every time Butch tried to grab it._

_"fine! But just because your leader doesn't mean you get to have everything." Butch said, pouting because he wasn't able to keep the book._

_"you guys, how are we going to live without Him here!" Boomer screamed._

_"dude, chill wont you? We will live, and if we starve, we will know which one dies first." Brick had an evil smirk on his face after saying this._

_"who?" Butch said, lost._

_"the powderpuff girls of course!" Brick said._

_"oh.." Butch said, acting like he knew it the whole time._

_After they got rid of some things, they decided to take break for the day._

_Brick went to his room._

_Butch had sneaked into his room and retrieved the book, happy and excited he went to sleep, and so did Boomer._

_End of flashback.._

"Butch!" Boomer said, happy that he knew now that the book was in Butch's room.

He went in his room, and saw the book next to his bed.

It was really dusty, and there were some spiders on it. Boomer blew them away,

and read the title:

BOOK OF EVIL: Bubbles.

**_Review!_**


	2. It's Your Book

BOOK OF EVIL: Bubbles

Boomer, stared at the title, scared of what was inside.

He had to open it, he had to find out if this is what was causing Bubble's sudden change in personality, he couldn't dare see Bubbles angry, he need the Bubbles he knew back.

Because he loved her.

Boomer, a rowdy ruff, loved Bubbles, a powerpuff.

He knew that he had to save her, so he opened the book.

"what?!?" Boomer said after opening the book.

The book was empty. Nothing, no writing, no pictures, nothing. It was completely empty.

"but..there has to be something!" Boomer said, flipping through the pages like crazy.

But still nothing showed, the book was just empty.

'_how did Butch have fun with this thing anyway?' _Boomer thought.

He threw the book on the ground, but he didn't hear a thump or anything.

Nothing.

This book was freaking him out. He stared at it.

The book was on the ground, but it looked as if, someone gently set it down, rather than throw it.

He didn't like the book, he wanted to get away from it.

He left the cave, trying to search for Butch and Brick.

"Brick!" Boomer said while he descended to the ground towards Brick.

"Brick, what happened?" Boomer asked, looking at his brother beaten up.

"Blossom, that's what happened." Brick said, he looked at Boomer, he had dried up blood all over him.

"what happened to you?" Brick asked

"uh..I tripped." Boomer said.

"you tripped, and you bled all over? You must have tripped hard." Brick said

"shut up! Listen to me, remember that book that you found when Him left?" Boomer asked

"yeah, it was a weird book because it said," Brick and Boomer both said the title at the same time.

"Book of evil Blossom" Brick said

"book of evil Bubbles" Boomer said.

"what?!? It said Blossom not Bubbles." Brick said.

"no it didn't it said Bubbles, look come look for yourself." Boomer said.

The 2 brothers flew off to the cave.

Boomer went to where he had thrown the book.

"see. What?!?" Boomer said.

He held the book in his hand, only to find out that the title was now

BOOK OF EVIL: POWERPUFF GIRLS.

"whoa. That was not the title when I saw it." Brick said.

"but, why when you saw it, it said Blossom but when I saw it, it said Bubbles. But the weirdest of all is-" Boomer was cut off.

"it didn't have any writing?" Brick said

"yeah. How did you know?" Boomer asked.

"because mine didn't have any writing either." Brick said

"well this is creepy. Do you think Butch had the same problem?" Boomer asked

"possibly, I don't know. But why would Him have such a book?" Brick asked

"I don't know, only he knows. I wonder where he went?" Boomer said

"me too." Brick said

"do you think he is down there? You know, taking a vacation?" Boomer asked

"I know I am evil and all, but, if I wanted a vacation, down there, is the last place I would book." Brick said

"your right. But knowing Him and all maybe he is down there." Boomer said.

"you have a point Boomer, but, how do we get down there?" Brick said

"hmm…I know! Follow me!" Boomer said.

He ran out of the room, still having the book in his hands.

He went into Him's secret room. Him was so evil, that, the boys had to cover their eyes when they went in his secret room. Because his room was the entrance to hell. The only boy that go into his room though was Boomer. Him always told them never to go into that room, because if they did, they would live there forever. But that was all lie, just to keep them out.

"Him?!?" Boomer shouted, covering his eyes, but still knowing where he was going.

"Boomer, how the heck are we suppose to find Him when we cant see were we are going?!?" Brick yelled.

"trust me, I know where we are going, just follow me." Boomer said.

They could hear screams of suffering.

The demons that where there, suffering.

"Boys, you have found me." Him said.

"now, WHERE IS MY BOOK?!?" Him screamed at the boys in his, demonic voice.

"Him we will give it to you, just tell us why the book is the way it is!" Boomer shouted.

"Boomer, you medaling twerp! The book is used for certain occasions, occasions that you have no right on knowing! Now hand it over!" Him shouted.

"No! tell me those occasions!" Boomer shouted.

"you don't need to know anything! Give it to me before that precious Bubbles of yours will never see the light of day, again!" Him screamed.

"just tell me!" Boomer shouted.

" the book of evil spells, is a book that only the toughest bravest of them all can read." Him said.

Him continued,

"I have been dieing to know what is inside that book but, I can never know." Him said, looking at his demons, then returning to his story.

"you see, I once, was a brave one. I found that book, and kept it here. It was the day those 3 girls were born that I decided to open the book and read it, But then came those stupid brats! They defeated me, and I no longer could read my book. I wasn't the bravest or the strongest anymore, so the book forever remained empty." Him said,

he then planted an evil smirk on his face.

"but then you came along, the rowdy ruff boys. You were the only villains in history to every defeat the powerpuff girls, that is until they found your weakness. But I, revived you, that book, is now not empty, for one of you, has brought back those words. And that one is, Boomer." Him said.

"me? But I cant read the book!" Boomer said.

Opening it.

This time it had words, it had pictures, it has spells!

"but I don't get it Him. Why does it have words now?!?" Boomer asked.

"because Boomer, this is your Book." Him said.

And with that Him, hell, and the demons suddenly faded away.

"can I open my eyes now?!?" Brick asked.

"yes Brick you can open your eyes now." Boomer responded.

"So this Book belongs to you?" Brick asked.

"I don't get Brick. Once Him said for me to open it, it suddenly had words, but how is it my book?" Boomer asked.

"how am I suppose to know? Just open it again." Brick said.

Boomer opened the book. It had writing all over it, it had Boomer's past. And somehow, it also had Bubble's past.

But, this book didn't tell why Bubbles was the way she was.

He kept reading flipping through pages. Until finally, it gave him the answer.

"me.." Boomer said.

"what?" Brick said. Confused.

"I made Bubbles this way…" Boomer said.

"dude, what are you talking about?!?" Brick asked, yelling.

"I have to save her before its too late!" Boomer said.

He dropped the book, and flew out of the cave, leaving Brick lost.

Brick grabbed the book, and opened it. To his surprise, the words were still there. He turned to the page that Boomer read.

Brick read:

_**Y**__ou made her this way, you can try and change her back, because_

_**O**__nly you, can make Bubbles change, everyone else is_

_**U**__nable to do so, you go and_

_**S**__ave her, save her from the spell she is in, she_

_**A**__waits you, you can make her change, because everyone else_

_**V**__aries in her needs, you met her needs, make the_

_**E**__nding change, you save her…before its to late.._

"Your doing the right thing my little brother." Brick said, before closing the book.

_**Meanwhile at the PPG's house…**_

"Bubbles what is wrong with you?!" Buttercup yelled at Bubbles.

"Leave me alone, your just a stupid sister that just bugs!" Bubbles yelled back.

Blossom lay on the floor, bruised.

Blossom had been trying to help Bubbles tell her what was wrong, but Bubbles had pushed her down, and her eyes filled with evil, started to beat her.

"Blossom, what has gotten into her?!?" Buttercup shouted, as she helped Blossom up.

"I don't know, but I know that that girl up there, isn't Bubbles." Blossom said.

"what do you mean Bloss?" Buttercup asked, confused of what she had said.

"I mean that someone has changed her, she is under a spell, you didn't see the hate and evilness in her eyes?!?" Blossom said, looking at her sister with a mad face.

"no, I didn't" Buttercup said.

"well then? Help me figure out who the person is, before-" Blossom was cut off by Bubbles yelling.

She came out, eyes filled with hatred. Bubbles was now pure evil.

**_Review! oh that acroustic poem, i made it up, i wanted to make one that had the word "you" in it but decided to also put the word "save" in it. i hoped you liked it :D anyways REview!_**


	3. I'll always be here

"Buttercup watch out!" Blossom screamed.

Bubbles was charging at Buttercup. Buttercup was paralyzed with fear, for she saw the evil Bubbles eyes.

Blossom watched her sister, just stand there.

She jumped to push Buttercup out of the way, causing her, to be pushed.

"ahh!" Blossom screamed.

For Bubbles had a knife in her hand, she stabbed Blossom.

"Blossom!" Buttercup screamed.

She ran to help her sister, but Bubbles stood in her way.

Her voice changed. she had her sweet innocent voice, mixed up with, and evil, demonic, voice.

"don't touch her." Bubbles said.

"No! you aren't gonna take over Bubbles!" Buttercup said.

She charged at Bubbles, full speed.

Bubbles knocked her down with one hit.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Boomer flew through the hard rain. The rain was hitting hard against his skin.

It gave him cuts and bruises. But he wasn't gonna stop, he was gonna save the one he loved.

He rushed to her, dodging the harsh rain drops as good as he could.

He finally saw the PPG's house, and flew towards it.

He crashed through the roof, only to see Blossom, on the floor bleeding to death, and Buttercup, on the floor passed out.

"Bubbles stop!" Boomer cried out.

Bubbles said in her demonic voice, "Try and stop me little boy!" Boomer flew super speed, gathering all his energy to form an electric ball.

He was inches away from hitting her but he stopped.

He couldn't hit the one he loved, he just couldn't.

"ah!" Boomer cried, as Bubbles hit him.

She charged towards him, still having the knife in her hand.

Boomer closed his eyes, ready to fell pain when the knife came into his skin, but then he heard a familiar voice.

"oh no you don't!" Brick yelled, flying towards Bubbles.

He hit her non-stop, punching her, but then he felt pain in his heart.

"Brick!" Boomer cried.

Brick had been stabbed, in the heart.

He fell to the ground.

"now, where was I?" Bubbles said.

She rushed towards Boomer, knife facing towards him.

She was about to stab Boomer, until Butch came and punched her, causing her to fall.

reaptingly, Butch hit her.

Butch used his head, and grabbed the kinfe, throwing it to the far left.

Still he punched her.

Blossom saw Brick, on the ground bleeding.

She crawled to him.

"Brick? Please answer me." Blossom said.

He toke out his hand, touched her cheek softly,

"Blossom, I-I-I love you." Brick said.

Blossom started crying, "I love you too Brick, please don't leave me here." Blossom said.

She felt Brick's soft touch, go away.

Brick had died.

Blossom, still bleeding was now furious.

She ignored the pain she felt in her stomach and her heart, for It was crushed.

"how could you!" Blossom said, screaming.

She pushed Butch off of Bubbles, and she started hitting her.

Crying her eyes out. Her blood still gushing out, she was losing a lot of blood. Bubbles pushed Blossom off of her, she hit the wall.

"I will not let you brats kill me!" Bubbles said.

She started crawling to were the knife was, she couldn't walk for Butch had bruised her legs so bad that she couldn't move them.

She was so close to the knife until, someone grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

It was Boomer.

"get off me!" Bubbles said, trying to reach the knife.

She was just centimeters away.

"No I wont! Bubbles im sorry I made you this way im sorry please come back please!" Boomer cried.

He then kissed Bubbles, him shedding tears, wishing Bubbles would come back.

Bubbles felt the tears on her face, they were tears of love.

She was trying to overpower the evilness that controlled her.

But it was so powerful, her hand reached for the knife.

She ended the kiss.

"Noo!" Bubbles cried.

She had stabbed Boomer.

"No! Boomer! No! please Boomer don't leave me! Boomer!." Bubbles screamed.

"Bubbles, I wont leave you, ill always be here." Boomer said.

Bubbles finally overpowerd the evilness, and quickly released the knife from Boomers heart.

"Boomer! Please!" Bubbles cried uncontrollably, over Boomer's dead body.

Buttercup regained consciousness.

She saw Butch, thrown to the floor, Blossom thrown to the wall, Brick's body full of blood.

And finally, a weeping Bubbles over Boomer's dead body.

She had enough energy to get up.

She walked over to Bubbles.

"its alright. Im here." Buttercup said.

She would never comfort here sister, but she knew that she loved Boomer. Bubbles looked up, then hugged her sister tightly, crying into her.

Buttercup felt a hand on her shoulder.

Butch.

He looked at her, then said "I'm here for both of you."

he leaned down and hugged them. For they knew that, they were the only ones lucky enough to be alive. But this moment will never be forgotten.

_**5 years later…**_

Butch and Buttercup, fell in love.

Bubbles never loved anyone again.

She keeps a picture of her and Boomer in her dairy. She claims she talks to him at night, letting her know that one day they will be together, but for now, they need to live their lives. Bubbles visits his grave every day, including Brick's and Blossom's. she never, let go of the knife. She keeps it with her.

For now, Bubbles knows that Boomer, is always with her.

_**The end**_


End file.
